


Love Live! Sex Idols Project!!

by Pcyqo



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Confessional Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Masochism, Master/Servant, Orgasm, Restraints, Sex, Silence Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pcyqo/pseuds/Pcyqo
Summary: Daily dirty drabbles I'm writing for the summer.





	1. Caught Red Handed (You x Riko)

**Author's Note:**

> So I challenged myself to do these drabbles every day for summer break. Hopefully, I can keep up. It's my first time writing these things so I hope writing daily can help me. Nonetheless, enjoy the ride!
> 
> More tags will be added as I add more drabbles.

What was so bad about having your crush come over discussing club activities? It wasn’t so bad for Riko Sakurauchi. Did I mention You Watanabe also had a crush on Riko? What will become of two insanely gay lesbians who are alone in one room? Chaos.

It was a normal day for Riko Sakurauchi thus far. So then, how did this scenario happen?

You was just coming over to Riko’s house to discuss some last minute adjustments to Aqours’s newest song and costumes. Chika was busy that day and had to go out of town with her family to take care of some business. So it was just You and Riko in Riko’s bedroom. Alone, just the two of them. Riko was not fine with being alone with You. Not because she hated You, quite the opposite. She was insanely in love with You. Her wavy ashen hair had the scent of the sea. Salty, with a hint of chlorine. The way she winked when she gave her signature pose drove Riko wild. She could feel her heart flutter every time she saw You. Of course, You’s voluptuous figure was also to die for. Riko could take hours talking about how much she loved You.

Naturally, being alone with You made Riko insanely nervous. What if she did something incredibly stupid in front of You? What if she couldn’t hold in her lust? These questions made Riko so nervous she was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt the whole bus ride. 

“Riko-chan?” a familiar voice rang in the middle of Riko’s contemplation. Riko swiftly looked over. “Uhh… this is your house, right?” You asked while pointing at her house. Riko mentally facepalmed. She was so focused on her own thoughts she almost walked past her own house. “Y-Yes! Sorry, You-chan. I was a bit distracted…” Riko said as she pulled her keys out to open the house.

“Sorry for the intrusion!” You said as she swung her shoes off. She was energetic and ready to go as usual. Luckily, Riko’s mother was out of town, meeting up with some friends in Tokyo. The two made their way up to Riko’s room and the silence set in. It was quite awkward with two people insanely in love in the same room.

Riko could feel her whole body heat up. Being in the same class as her crush was bad enough. Occasionally, Riko couldn’t help but sneak peeks at You in class. The way she would try to stay awake as she slowly drifted into the world of dreams. And the way she would stick her tongue and furrowed her brows when she concentrated on something. It was all so intoxicating to Riko.

Riko couldn’t contain herself anymore. “Y-You-chan… I-I’ll be right back! I need to go to the bathroom,” Riko said as she dashed off. You, cluelessly nodded.

Riko hurried over to the bathroom to relieve herself. She could feel it come out. Riko slowly slipped off her skirt and felt the bottom of her undies. They were slightly wet. Riko took her finger and swiped some of the liquid off and inserted her finger inserted her mouth. Riko continued to slowly suck on her finger, savoring her bitter nectar. With every suck, she puffed out hot air. “Y-You-chan… y-you made me like this…” Riko moaned out. As she licked the liquid, she felt more about to come out. So, Riko quickly inserted a finger into herself to extract some of her nectar. As she fingered herself, she moaned louder and louder. Her breathing became elaborate and her knees buckled. The more she moved her finger, the more adrenaline she had. She inserted another finger and her pleasure peaked. She couldn’t hold back anymore and let her muscles relax. Riko swiftly removed her fingers and let her juices drip all over her fingers, panties, skirt, and her bathroom floor.

Before Riko could enjoy the taste of her own juices, she was stopped by a sudden gasp. Riko looked over, horrified, seeing who it was. It was You who had entered the bathroom and caught Riko red-handed. You was bewildered at the scene. This was very unlike the Riko she knew and she couldn’t help but lick her lips. Upon realization with what she stepped into, You’s cheeks flared up to an unhealthy shade of red and she quickly flailed her arms around. “S-Sorry Riko-chan! Y-You w-were gone for a l-long t-time so I thought I-I’d check on you! I-I was really worried w-when you d-didn’t say anything a-and the door was unlocked so- I-I’m sorry, Riko-chan!” You pleaded. Riko herself was also an unhealthy shade of red and was a mess. Her clothes and body were a mess and her hair was sloppy as well. 

Another few seconds of awkward silence hit the pair. Riko bites her lip, preparing for the worse. She just had her crush walk in on her fingering herself. Riko’s throat felt dry. She tried to speak but words wouldn’t come out. Before she could start crying, You approaches Riko and grabs her wrist. You takes Riko’s hand and inserts the two fingers with Riko’s juices inside her own mouth. Riko’s eyes widen. You starts sucking on Riko’s fingers ferociously and has her tongue reach every inch of Riko’s fingers. You lets out a puff of air as she releases Riko’s wrist from her grip. “R-Riko-chan… I-I may have gotten a bit wet from seeing you like that…” You says bashfully. “Y-You-chan… I liked that…” Riko said. You’s blush reddens even more. Riko chuckles, looking at how cute her crush is. Riko goes up to You’s ear. “You-chan… let’s continue this in my room, okay?” Riko whispers. You eagerly nods and drags Riko out of the bathroom. “Full speed ahead, yousoro!” You says with a salute.


	2. Caught Red Handed 2 (You x Riko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Riko, her day couldn’t go better. First, she had her crush come to her house, alone and now, she had discovered that her crush wanted to fulfill Riko’s craziest fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow my brain is really perverted

As You eagerly dragged Riko into her bedroom, Riko could feel her heart beating faster and faster. When they finally got into her room You pulled Riko in front of her. “R-Riko-chan… is it okay if I…” You asked. Riko chuckled. Her crush was so cute. “Of course, You-chan. Let it all out,” Riko responds. You looks up with her puppy eyes and contagious smile. You takes Riko and pushes her onto the bed. Before Riko can get up, she’s pinned down by You’s arms by her sides. “ _E-Exactly like a kabedon!_ ” Riko thought. Her mind fills with images from her favorite manga as she fails to process the scene unfolding before her. “Riko-chan… look at me,” You whispers. Riko slowly faces You. You licks her lips and slams her lips to Riko’s. They start making out on Riko’s bed and soon You slips her tongue past. Riko reciprocates the action by inserting her own tongue. Their tongues do a dance and explore the depths of each other.

After a while, You leaves Riko’s mouth to let Riko breathe. Riko is left gasping for air as she yearns for more. You giggles and goes for Riko’s neck next. You starts licking the area first, tickling and teasing Riko, then proceeds to kiss it. She starts sucking on the spot and eventually starts biting it. Riko gets turned on and moans a bit. She starts gasping and her breathing becomes elaborate. “Y-You-chan… m-more…” Riko puffs out. You continues making her way down Riko’s body, leaving hickeys along the way. Riko winces at the pain and bites her lower lip, as You leaves marks along her body. You goes up again and fondles Riko’s breasts. Riko moans louder but is caught by You’s lips. You slips her tongue into Riko’s mouth and plays with her tongue. You continues rubbing Riko’s boobs as Rikos attempts to moan. You leaves Riko’s mouth and makes her way to her nipple. You draws a circle around the outline of Riko’s nipples. “S-Stop teasing me, You-chan,” Riko says as she pouts. You chuckles. “You’re so cute when I tease you though,” You responds. Riko pouts harder as the blush on her face reddens. You starts sucking on Riko’s nipple and Riko gives her loudest moan thus far. You flicks Riko’s nipple with her tongue, sending Riko into overdrive.

You finally left Riko’s nipple and made her way to Riko’s opening. You curiously inspected Riko’s clit as Riko was gasping from all her pleasure. “Y-You-chan…” Riko moaned. You smiled. You started teasing Riko by slowly licking Riko’s folds. With every finishing slide of You’s tongue, Riko would let out a moan louder than her last. Riko gasped for air as she felt her knees buckled. You’s tongue went closer and closer towards Riko’s opening.

"Y-You-chan... I'm g-gonna come..." Riko said with gasped breaths, trying her hardest not to have the best orgasm of her life. "That's what I want... Riko-chan..." You said in a husky, ikemen voice. Riko legs shook and her grip on You's ashen hair tightened. Riko tried hard to suppress her loud moans, but only lip biting could go so far. "Mmm... Riko-chan, you taste so good," You said as she licked the folds of Riko's vagina. Riko said nothing, trying her hardest not to come into You's face. You's tongue stopped its assaults at Riko's clit and You's head popped up from Riko's head. Riko took a bit to recover from You's tongue's spectacular movements. You grinned and went up to Riko's ear. "I'm going to go deeper, Riko-chan..." You whispered.

You, without hesitation, swiftly inserts two fingers into Riko. Riko caught off guard, moaned and arched her back. Riko tugged at the bedsheets and shifted her position. You’s fingers continued exploring Riko’s insides as they slowly crept up towards Riko’s most sensitive spot. Riko continued moaning, her breathing becoming very sporadic. “Shh… we can’t let others hear…” You whispered. Riko attempted to stay silent, but who could stay shut when they were in this much pleasure? Riko let her pleasure take over and howled loudly. Riko kept gasping for air as You played with Riko’s insides. 

Finally, Riko is pushed over the cliff when You’s fingers reach her G-spot. Riko gave one last howl until she felt all her muscles relax and liquid comes pouring out from her insides. You removed her fingers and stared in awe at the results of her actions. Riko’s whole body was weak and she was left gasping from her best orgasm ever. You takes her fingers, full of Riko’s nectar, and licks them. She then proceeds to insert her two fingers into her mouth and start sucking on them. She continues to suck on her fingers until no traces of the liquid is left.

“Want me to clean you up?” You asks. Riko, too tired to respond, weakly nods. You grins and goes down to Riko’s pussy again. You expertly uses her tongue to clean up the mess Riko made, leaving Riko biting her lip, attempting to suppress her moans. 

What seemed like an eternity, had finally ended, with You coming up to kiss Riko. It wasn’t a very intimate one, just a quick one, signifying the end of their session. You giggled, looking at the state of her crush. Riko was still panting and weak. “How was it?” You asked with a huge grin on her face. Riko couldn’t help but smile too. “It was great… I never knew you were so good with your tongue, You-chan,” Riko said. You giggled and slowly pulled away. “S-So… does this mean…” You started. “Mean what?” Riko asked. “D-Do y-you… like me?” You bashfully said. Riko giggled and landed a smooch on You’s lips. “Of course,” Riko whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Caught Red Handed! Leave any prompts and feedback, I would love to read them!
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	3. Plaything (You x Riko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, You brought a bunch of presents for her girlfriend Riko. You pleasures Riko in the best way by appealing to her hidden kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly these are so long i dont even know they could be considered drabbles. when i start writing, i just cant stop. goes to show how perverted my mind is.

“Be a good girl and stay there, okay?” the ashen said with a hint of lust. The auburn, who was on the floor on all fours, gasped eagerly. You entered the room with a bag. “I bought some goodies,” You said as she kneeled next to Riko. Riko looked at You as she took the items out. “I think you’ll like these,” You said. “C-Can I s-stand up now?” Riko asked. You placed her hand on Riko’s chin and lifted her head. “Who said you could speak?” You said coldly. Shivers went down Riko’s spine as she lowered her head. “S-Sorry…” Riko whispered. You went back to inspecting the items she brought with her.

You took out the handcuffs from the bag and put them on Riko’s wrists. She made sure they were snug, but not too tight that they would cut off Riko’s blood circulation. Next, You took out a blindfold and tied it around Riko’s eyes. At this point, Riko was starting to struggle. She shook her handcuffs and started shaking her head. You cupped Riko’s cheek and kissed her. “Come on sweetie, don’t resist~” You chimed into Riko’s ears. Riko reluctantly relented and let her fate be determined by her lover. 

You took out a rope and tied Riko’s ankles together. Riko continued to squirm as she was being tied down. After You was done, she picked Riko up, princess carry, and dropped her down on the bed. You soon joined Riko on the bed and pinned her down. “Now, call me master, or you’ll regret it,” You whispered in a husky tone. Riko shivered and nodded. “Good girl,” You said.

You slid her fingers along Riko’s thighs. Riko’s whole body shook at mere contact. “I guess this servant is really horny, huh?” You said. Riko’s blush reddened and she looked away. You continued teasing Riko by running her fingers right next to Riko’s most sensitive parts. Riko attempted to stifle her moans, but it was to no avail. No amount of self-control could stop her pleasure.

Finally, You stopped and began fondling Riko’s breasts. You rubbed and stroked Riko’s breast, causing Riko to moan even louder. You played with Riko’s nipples and continued to pleasure Riko. Riko bit her lip and tried to stop herself from having so much fun. You picked up on this and stopped. “Riko-chan, I’m disappointed in you. You would deny such pleasure from your master?” You asked. Riko shook her head. “Y-You-chan I-”. “Master,”. “M-Master, I-I would never do such a thing. I-I want you to taint me more!” Riko pleaded. You grinned. “Then, for being a loyal servant, I shall grant you this wish,” You said with a husky tone.

You stopped fondling Riko’s breast and made her way to Riko’s opening. You swiped her finger along Riko’s clit, causing Riko to moan even louder and to arch her back. Riko’s breathing becomes elaborate and she starts panting. “You like this that much, Riko-chan?” You asked. Riko nodded, eagerly, awaiting her master’s next assault. 

“Good, prepare yourself,” You said. You quickly inserts two fingers into Riko’s opening. Riko starts moaning louder and louder and starts struggling against her handcuffs. She first attempts to move her arms, but is pinned down by You. Next, Riko attempts to struggle free by kicking her feet, but her ankles are bound tightly by rope. 

Riko starts whimpering and tries to break free. “Oh, defying your master now, are we, Riko-chan? Do I need to go more extreme?” You asked. “N-No, Yo- master… P-Please, fuck me harder…” Riko panted. You shook her pointer finger. “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” You sounded. “Looks like my servant is lying to me. I guess I will have to punish you,” You said, in a very lustful tone. “P-Please master-” Riko protests, but her pleas fall on deafs ears. You picks up Riko and connects her handcuffs to a hook that is screwed into the ceiling. The hook was there for… certain purposes. “M-Master!” Riko pleads. You goes up to her desk and picks up a roll of black tape. You slowly walks over to Riko as she unrolls the tape. With a piece a bit larger than Riko’s mouth, You rips it off and pastes it against Riko’s mouth despite much opposition.

You giggles as she holds Riko’s head up by her chin. “Riko-chan, you’re so cute when you try to hide that you want these things. Don’t worry, you don’t even have to ask for them, I know what you want~” You chimed in Riko’s ear. Riko finally stopped struggling and let her body dangle down. “Get ready, servant,” You commands. Before Riko could start her muffled protests, You already stepped behind Riko and inserted two fingers into Riko. Riko arched her back and moaned. Without hesitation, You used her free hand and started massaging Riko’s breast. Not soon after, You’s mouth attacked Riko’s nape and Riko’s pleasure peaked. Riko had no time to moan in between You’s assaults and keeping up was difficult. You left hickey’s along the back of Riko’s neck and You’s hand clawed into Riko’s breast. Riko was so immersed she didn’t feel the pain of these actions. Her constrained hands attempted to break out. Her restrained feet started to kick and fight the rope.

Finally, Riko reached the peak and finally relented. She let her master decide her fate. She was now her master’s plaything after all. After a few intense sessions, Riko could feel it. She tried to warn her master by making muffled screams, but it was too late. Riko relaxed her muscles and let her juices squirt all over her master’s hand and her master’s floor. You stopped what she was doing to witness the scene. Quickly, Riko attempted to apologize, but her mouth was still taped shut. She moved her body and attempted to ask for forgiveness.

Riko, being blindfolded, couldn’t see what her master was doing with her nectar. You inserted her wet finger into her mouth and tasted it. After a few seconds of moving her finger around her mouth, You removed her finger and puffed out air. “Riko-chan, it left quite a mess, not only on me but on my room too,” You commented. Riko whimpered and dropped her head. “What do you have to say about this?” You asked as she ripped the tape off of Riko’s mouth. “M-Master! I-I’m so sorry!” Riko pleaded. “What if my mom sees this mess?” You coldly asked. “I-I’ll take responsibility, master! Please forgive me,” Riko begged. “Then, will you clean this up?” You suggested. Riko quickly nodded. 

You unhooked Riko’s handcuffs and let her drop to the floor. Riko eagerly dropped onto her knees and licked the floor of her own juices. You stared in awe at how Riko was so good at cleaning her own mess, despite her still being blindfolded. Seeing as most of the mess was cleaned up, You removed Riko’s blindfold. “Riko-chan, I’ll let you see now,” You said, gently. Riko smiled. “Thank you, master,” Riko said. Riko continued licking all of her juices off the floor until there was no trace left. Riko looked up at You, desiring more. You laughed at how high maintenance her girlfriend was. You shoved her fingers into a surprised Riko’s mouth. “Clean it,” You commanded. Riko complied by moving her tongue around her master’s fingers. After a bit of an intense scrub down, Riko was finished. “A-Anything else, master?” Riko eagerly asked. You smiled. “Nope, that’s it, Riko-chan. You were great today,” You said as she went forward to remove Riko’s restraints. Riko smiled. “I’m glad you treated me well, You-chan,” Riko said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouRiko is my OTP, sorry. I'll try more pairings starting tomorrow. 
> 
> Next is YohaDia as requested. Stay tuned and thank you for reading!


	4. In Her Place (Dia x Yoshiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a legend at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. It is quite well known. It depicts a certain first-year who attended the school. The moment she had entered the school, she flared off her skills. Who is this person you ask? Well it's none other than Yoshiko Tsushima, better known as Yohane the Sex Machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i may have gotten a bit too excited at this prompt and went way overboard. my dirty brain just keeps on going and going when i write these things.
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy!

Yoshi- Yohane walked into the Uranohoshi building. As she walked through the halls of her school, people moved out of her way and whispers rang out. "Is that Yohane?" "Kyaa~ it's Yohane-sama!" "I want to be Yohane-sama's little demon,". Yohane smirked as she listened to these comments. " _I guess I am popular_ ," Yohane thought to herself. "I am Yohane and I declare everyone here my little demon. Will you descend with me?" Yohane announced. Several fangirls freaked out with others silently bursting with happiness. "Yohane-sama!" a voice called from behind. Yohane looked over and saw a familiar face. "Y-Yohane-sama… c-can we go again t-tonight?" the girl bashfully asked as she rubbed the area between her thighs. Yohane chuckled and held the girl by her chin. The girl's blush reddened as Yohane got closer to her face. "Be patient, my little demon. I have to give my other loyal servants a taste of me too, y'know?" Yohane responded. Yohane released the girl and she dropped to her knees. She was already turned on by Yohane's touch and voice. "Anyone who'd challenge Yohane's authority, come forward! I will show you the extent of my powers!" Yohane declared. The crowd went wild and circled around Yohane. "Any little demon who wants to have a good time, Yohane can pleasure you. I'll make anyone orgasm in less than 5 minutes!" Yohane claimed.

Across the building and a few floors up, a certain school council president groaned. "Who is making a ruckus at this time? Classes are about to begin," Dia muttered as she looked out the window. "Oh, is that the new infamous student I've heard of? What's her name… Yohane was it?" Dia said out loud. Dia smirked. "Time to put her in her place," Dia said as she walked out.

Yohane wasn’t especially interested in any classes. Yohane was an average student and was average in athletics. What she wasn’t average in was sex. Yohane, the natural alpha, was rumored to have made over 100 people orgasm in just a year. While most of these rumors are quite exaggerated, there was one claim that was always a fact. Yohane can always make someone orgasm in less than 5 minutes. Whether it was a horny slut or an unwilling virgin, Yohane could conquer them all. Before she entered Uranohoshi, she had already taken over her middle school with her prowess. It was a matter of time before Uranohoshi was all hers. However, there was one opposition Yohane hadn’t taken account of.

After the bell rang, Yohane was immediately crowded by eager girls. “Yohane-sama, are you busy today?” “Yohane-sama, c-can we go today?” “Yohane-sama, I’m your number one little demon…”. Yohane sighed. “Girls, I have someone else who I promised to do today. Be patient and Yohane will pleasure you,” Yohane said in a succulent tone. Wild cheers went off as Yohane left the classroom with her bag slung over her shoulder. As Yohane was walking through the halls to the shoe lockers, smug as usual, she spotted someone coming towards her. Yohane’s eyes widened. It was the most beautiful girl she had seen, ever. Her raven black hair flowed as she walked. Her emerald eyes sparkled and her perfect pale skin was like porcelain. What was most noticeable though, was the mole located below her mouth. As Yohane and the stranger passed, a faint voice rang in Yohane’s ears. “Prepare yourself tonight,”. Yohane quickly looked over. The stranger was already past Yohane, there was no point calling for her anyways. Yohane smirked. “ _I guess I’ll have to turn her into my little demon too_ ,” Yohane thought.

When she opened her shoe locker, she was met with a surprise. A little envelope dropped on the ground. Yohane picked it up and opened it.

> To Yohane,  
>  It seems you are quite a legend, Yohane-sama. I would like to see your skills in action. However it seems all the girls at this school are lightweights. Is that all you can conquer? A maiden’s heart? It would be quite disappointing if they don’t conquer my heart. Meet me at the student council room after school activities. I expect great things out of Yohane the Sex Machine.

Yohane’s grip on the paper tightened. Yohane slammed the shoe locker shut and stuffed the letter in her pocket. Yohane stormed back into the building. Yohane was going to put this person in their place.

As Yohane stormed up to the school council room, she had all plans circulating in her mind. Perhaps Yohane would fuck this person so hard they would be unable to walk. Maybe she’d destroy this person’s pussy. No that was too far. As Yohane stood in front of the sliding doors, she took a deep breath and threw the door open.

The student council room was quite neat. Papers were neatly sorted on shelves and folders were neatly kept. The lights were off, and it seemed like no one was here. “Hey! Who the hell are you to challenge Yohane’s authority?” Yohane said into the room. Suddenly, the chair swung around. “Not even knocking, Yohane? Quite improper of a student of Uranohoshi. Or shall I say, Yoshiko Tsushima?” the voice said. Yohane gritted her teeth. “Don’t call me that! You will address me as Yohane!” Yohane roared. The figure chuckled. “A weakling such as yourself doesn’t deserve a title like ‘Yohane’,” they said. Yohane stormed into the room and walked towards the desk. “I don’t know who the hell you are, but you better prepare yourself. After this you will take back everything you said and beg for mercy,” Yohane barked. The figure stood up and confronted Yohane. “What preposterous claims you make, Yoshiko-san,” the figure said. “I can assure you that they are all true,” Yohane retorted. “We’ll see about that,” the figure said.

Suddenly, the figure pinned Yohane to the ground. Yohane flailed her arms and legs, attempting to break free, but the figure was too strong. At this point, Yohane’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness and could see better. She had recognized the person to be the stranger who passed her in the halls. She held Yohane by her chin. “Such cute eyes. I wonder how much prettier they could be if they weren’t so condescending,” she said. “Who the hell are you?” Yohane questioned. “Ah, it’s quite improper of me to not state my name. I apologize. I’m Dia Kurosawa, student council president,” Dia said. Yohane grunted. It had to be a hot third year she had to conquer. Somehow, Yohane wiggled free of Dia’s grasps and dashed for the door. “That won’t work, Yoshiko-san. The student council room door automatically locks,” Dia explained. Yohane clicked her tongue.

Dia pins Yohane’s back to the door and makes her escape impossible. “Now, shall we get started?” Dia whispers. Yohane’s knees weaken as Dia’s words sends shivers down her spine. Dia unties Yohane’s ribbon and unbuttons Yohane’s uniform. “H-Hey!” Yohane protested. Dia placed a finger onto Yohane’s lip. “Stay quiet,” Dia commanded, coldly. Yohane relented as she let a stranger strip her. Dia leaves Yohane with just her bra and underwear. Yohane’s blush reddens as Dia’s finger goes along her thighs and up to her breasts. “Such a beautiful body,” Dia whispers. Then, Dia attacks Yohane’s ear. Yohane moans as Dia nibbles on the top of Yohane’s ear. Dia uses her tongue to masterfully tickle the insides of Yohane’s ears. Yohane puffs out air as Dia moves down the nape of her neck. Dia ferociously bites the back of her neck, which was definitely leaving a hickey. Yohane tries to struggle, but Dia held both of her arms up and her knee was up to her pussy. Yohane could feel a bit of liquid leak out as Dia explored Yohane’s succulent body. Dia releases Yohane’s arms and unhooks Yohane’s bra. “H-Hey! What are you doing?” Yohane asks. “Silence, Yoshiko-san,” Dia commands with a glare. “I-It’s Yohane!” Yohane protests. “ **No**. You’ll beg to called Yoshiko after this,” Dia claimed. Dia pins Yohane down again and slams her lips into Yohane’s. Yohane struggles against Dia, attempting to push Dia away. Dia’s grip on Yohane’s wrists only tighten and soon Dia slips her tongue past and plays with Yohane’s tongue. Yohane resists by avoiding Dia’s tongue, but she masterfully catches Yohane’s tongue and locks her into a passionate make out session.

The more force Dia put on Yohane, the more wet she felt her undies getting. If it went for any longer, her undies may actually start dripping. Dia releases Yohane and leaves her gasping for air. Yohane’s breathing becomes elaborate as she pants like a dog. Dia holds Yohane up by her chin. “Now, who are you?” Dia asks. “I-I’m… Y-Yohane,” Yohane weakly puffs. Dia smirks. “Bu buu, desu wa. It seems little Yoshiko here still hasn’t been taught a lesson,” Dia says, with a lustful tone. “Nghh,” Yoshiko sounds out as she struggles. Dia pushes her knee more into Yohane’s pussy, making Dia feel how wet Yohane was. “ **THE** Yohane getting this wet? You must be really horny for me,” Dia teases. Yoshiko grunts, showing her distaste for teasing. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’ll yearn for me after this,” Dia finishes. Dia goes for Yohane’s breasts next. Dia makes a circle of saliva around Yohane’s nipple before sucking on it. Yohane lets out another moan, this one a bit louder than the last. Next, Dia takes Yohane’s other boob and massages it. Yohane bites her lip, attempting to not let victory fall into Dia’s hands. Dia notices this and pushes her knee harder into Yohane’s pussy, causing Yohane to leak a bit more liquid. Dia proceeds to bite Yohane’s nipple, eliciting waves of adrenaline and pleasure to rush though Yohane. With every chew, Yohane would howl louder and louder.

The battle of Yohane and Dia left Yohane victorious with Dia leaving Yohane’s breasts, but the war was not over yet. Dia let Yohane regain her composure and to catch her breath. Dia chuckled, looking at the masterpiece she made. She made **THE** Yohane panting for breath and begging for mercy. Dia slowly crept her hands to Yohane’s thighs. Dia places a finger on Yohane’s wet panties. Yohane whimpers and struggles from Dia’s grasps. “D-Dia, p-please…” Yohane wails. “That’s Dia-sama to you,” Dia commands. “D-Dia-sama… p-please, don’t do it. H-Have mercy,” Yohane begged. Dia giggled. “You think you’d have mercy after spouting such bullshit? You’re getting it now,” Dia said. Dia swiftly took off Yohane’s panties revealing a leaking pussy. “You really are horny, Yoshiko,” Dia states. Yohane opened her mouth to speak, but closed them. Deciding not to correct Dia, she surrendered her body to Dia. Dia swipes some of Yohane’s nectar off and tastes it. “Not bad,” Dia comments. Dia inches closer and closer to Yohane’s clit. She slides her finger along Yohane’s folds, causing Yohane to whimper and moan. More liquid leaks out of Yohane. 

Dia stops at the edge of Yohane’s opening. “Yohane, do you really want to do this?” Dia asks with genuine concern. Yohane bit her lip. “I-It’s Yoshiko… and y-yes, please. Taint me, Dia-sama, pleasure me!” Yoshiko pleads. Dia smirks. Dia starts by placing a finger into Yoshiko. Yoshiko arches her back and gives her loudest moan ever. She could feel even more liquid coming out of her, which was all leaking onto her Dia-sama’s finger. Dia’s finger explores the insides of Yoshiko with great interest. Yoshiko could feel herself edging to the peak. Dia, deciding she wanted Yoshiko to go over the edge, inserts another finger. Yoshiko howls so loud, it could be borderline screaming. Dia licks her lips and smashes them into Yoshiko’s. This time, Yoshiko is the one to initiate, by slipping her tongue past and meeting Dia’s. Their tongues do a little dance as Yoshiko reciprocates the feeling. Dia continues fingering Yoshiko as Yoshiko’s nectar drips onto her finger and out Yoshiko’s pussy. Dia could feel herself also getting wet. 

It never took someone this long for Dia to push over the edge. Dia got bored of all the girls that were easy to please and easily came. Yoshiko was a refresher for her. More surprisingly though, no one had ever made Yoshiko feel this way. Yoshiko had always been the alpha, she was always the one who pleasured her partner. This time, she was completely taken over, she was the beta, she was the submissive one. It was a first for the both of them.

Dia inched closer and closer to Yoshiko’s most sensitive spot. Liquids continued to leak out of Yoshiko as she neared her orgasm. With one last swing of Dia’s fingers, she touched Yoshiko’s most sensitive spot, sending a spike of sudden adrenaline and pleasure to Yoshiko. Dia knew she hit the spot and exited Yoshiko, leaving juices to drip all over the floor. Yoshiko’s knees buckled and she fell over. Just in time, Dia caught a weak Yoshiko and rubbed circles on her back.

Yoshiko continued panting as she was comforted by Dia. After a few minutes, Dia still continued patting Yoshiko until her breathing stabilized. “How was it?” Dia asked in a motherly tone. “D-Dia-sama… i-it was great…” Yoshiko weakly whispered. Dia smiled. “I’m glad, Yohane,” Dia said. “Yoshiko. Call me Yoshiko, please,” Yoshiko requested. “Then call me Dia,” Dia asked. Yoshiko nodded. “Thank you, Dia-chan,” Yoshiko said. “No, thank you, Yoshiko-chan,” Dia responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, this is really making me like rare pairs more.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or feedback, please leave a comment, I would love to read it!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Keep Quiet (You x Hanamaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a lonely librarian is tangled in a misunderstanding with a sexy swimmer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than usual because I had less time today. But I think this is how a drabble should be. Quick and enjoyable.
> 
> Enjoy!

“That’s all, zura,” Hanamaru said out loud. She dusted the dirt off her hands and stood up. Suddenly, the door slid open. Hanamaru looked over and saw that it was You. “Oh, what brings you to the library, You-senpai?” Hanamaru asked, curiously. Swim club should have dismissed already. 

Wait, how did Hanamaru know this? With this thought, Hanamaru’s cheeks flared up. Hanamaru bashfully covered her face up, trying to hide how red her face was. “Hanamaru-chan, what’s wrong?” You asked, concerned. “N-Nothing, You-senpai!” Hanamaru hurriedly said. You walked up to Hanamaru and placed her hand on Hanamaru’s forehead, making the latter even more flustered. “You’re really red, Hanamaru-chan. Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked. “ _Y-You-senpai is r-really close, zura_ ,” Hanamaru thought. Hanamaru bit her lip and made a quick peck towards You’s lips. You, surprised at the sudden gesture, leaped back. Hanamaru, suddenly realizing what she did, flailed her arms in embarrassment. “Y-You-senpai! S-Sorry! I-I don’t know why I did that, zura!” Hanamaru yelled. You, who was also flustered, held her hand to her lips, stayed silent.

“ _It’s over… You-senpai must think I’m a weirdo…_ ” Hanamaru thought as she bit her lip. Her head drooped down and she felt tears coming out. Unbeknownst to Hanamaru, her crush walked up to her and held Hanamaru by the chin. You inched closer and closer to Hanamaru’s face until their lips were fully in contact. Hanamaru’s eyes widened as You put more and more force. Without a second thought, Hanamaru slipped her tongue past and met with You’s. You understood and started maneuvering her own tongue as well. Their tongues do a little dance before separating. As their mouths separate, a string of saliva connects their tongues. Hanamaru starts panting for breath as she stares at her crush.

“I-I’m sorry, I c-couldn’t control myself… and I call myself your senpai,” You said as she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. Hanamaru slammed her lips into You’s lips again. They lock into another passionate kiss, this time longer. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they separated to catch their breath. Hanamaru, with her horrible stamina, was a gasping mess. “Hanamaru-chan… is it okay if I…?” You asked. Hanamaru nodded. “Please, You-senpai. I want you, zura,” Hanamaru responded. Hanamaru could feel her pants getting wetter. 

You crept up behind Hanamaru and slowly slid her panties off. “I’ll be gentle…” You whispered. You slid her fingers along Hanamaru’s moist clit. Hanamaru whimpered as she felt You’s gentle fingers slide along her clit. You inserted a finger into Hanamaru. Hanamaru moaned as she felt You’s finger enter her. With every wiggle of You’s fingers, Hanamaru would let out a moan louder than the previous one. More liquid poured out as You thrust her finger into Hanamaru.

Suddenly, the library door slid open. A startled You and Hanamaru hid behind the staff door. “ _Y-You-senpai’s f-finger is… s-still i-in me_!” Hanamaru thought as she tried to suppress her moans. You had her hand over Hanamaru, to try to silence her. But she forgot that she still had her finger inside Hanamaru. Hanamaru continued whimpering and gasping, which alerted the person who came inside. “M-Maru-chan? A-Are you still here?” the voice went. It was Ruby. “ _I thought R-Ruby-chan went h-home_ ,” Hanamaru thought. Ruby went around the library trying to look for her friend. Hanamaru continued to attempt to quiet her moans. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Ruby finally left. You breathed a sigh of relief and released Hanamaru. Hanamaru let out her loudest moan as her liquids leaked out of her opening. Alarmed at the sudden wave, You pulled out her finger and admired Hanamaru’s liquids pouring all over the ground and on her finger. 

“W-Wow, that was close, right?” You asked nervously. Hanamaru tiredly nodded, recovering from her orgasm. “D-Did you like it?” You asked. Hanamaru smiled. “It was great, You-senpai,” Hanamaru responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was a rare pair, I had no idea what to write. It took quite a while for me to think of what to write, but this is the outcome. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave any suggestions or prompts in the comments! I would love to read them.
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow!


	6. Lesson (Dia x Chika x Yoshiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her juniors, Chika and Yoshiko, do badly on the recent tests, Dia assumes responsibility and teaches them both a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again. I have a lot of stuff to deal with. 
> 
> I'm new to writing threesomes, so I tried my best in this chapter.

“Why are you two such a handful?” Dia grunted as she massaged her temples in frustration. “But math is so hard!” Chika protested. “Science is beyond Yohane’s perception,” Yoshiko commented. “B-But yet! **HOW CAN YOU DO THIS BAD ON AN EXAM?** ” Dia yelled as she slammed down two test papers. The papers had a huge “12” and “17” circled on the top. “I didn’t do _that_ bad…” Chika said as she scratched the back of her neck. “Hmph, this ‘ _science_ ’ is clearly inferior to Yohane’s black magic,” Yoshiko responded. Dia’s veins could clearly be seen popping out. She opened her mouth to speak, but she had another idea. She gave a huge smirk and approached the pair.

She held both of them by their tie. Chika and Yoshiko watched in horror as they incurred the wrath of Dia Kurosawa. “Prepare to be punished, you both,” Dia sexily said. Chika and Yoshiko gulped as they awaited their impending demise, but felt their pussy get a bit moist. Dia released them both and went to her drawer. She opened the drawer and took out her whip. The two on the floor watched in marvel as Dia cracked the whip against the floor. “Get on all fours, you two,” Dia commanded. The two complied. Dia went behind the two and cracked her whip again. Dia put a foot on Chika, which made her gasp. Dia pushed her foot further onto Chika’s ass, eliciting her to moan and whimper. Yoshiko looked back, with desiring eyes. Dia glared at Yoshiko and she immediately turned back. Dia swung her whip, directly at Yoshiko’s ass, catching her off guard. Yoshiko let out a yelp, followed by several gasps. Dia continued whipping Yoshiko as Chika let out whimpers. The pair could both feel liquids dripping out of their pussies. 

Dia pulled down Yoshiko’s skirt, revealing a skimpy black panty. Dia pulled Yoshiko by her tie and stared straight into her soul. “You really are horny for this,” Dia said as Yoshiko continued panting. Dia put her whip down and spanked Yoshiko’s ass. Yoshiko moaned in pleasure and her underwear was dripping liquids. 

Chika looked out in envy, as her Dia-sama’s attention was on Yoshiko. Dia noticed and stopped spanking Yoshiko. “You want this, Chika-san?” Dia asked. Chika eagerly nodded. Dia smirked and handed the whip to Yoshiko. “Do it,” Dia commanded. Yoshiko nodded and got up. 

Yoshiko, with full force, swung the whip, directly at Chika’s ass. Chika yelped as the whip made an indent into her skin. Yoshiko continued to whip Chika’s ass until she was satisfied. Chika was left as a gasping mess as liquids continued pouring out of her pussy. 

As Dia was cleaning and putting everything away, someone came up to her and embraced her from behind. Dia flinched and swung her head around. “Dia-san, you’ve been lonely and wanting all this time, right?” Chika asked. Dia bit her lip and stayed silent. “I’m right, aren’t I? You’ve been doing so much for us, Dia-san… so we want to show our appreciation,” Chika finished. 

Chika slowly crept her hand up to Dia’s pussy. Dia jumped at the gesture and looked at Chika with bewildered eyes. “Stay still, Dia-san,” Chika commanded. Dia reluctantly heeded. The orange-head pulled off Dia’s skirt in a quick fluid motion, while Yoshiko approached Dia from the front. As Chika teased Dia’s clit, Yoshiko untied Dia’s tie. Dia moaned as Chika went closer and closer to her opening. Yoshiko finally undid Dia’s tie, which revealed Dia’s breasts. Dia gasped as Chika inserted a finger and continued wiggling inside her. Without hesitation, Yoshiko squeezed both of Dia’s nipples, which caused Dia to moan even louder. “My little demon is feeling it now, huh?” Yoshiko comments as she smirks. Dia continues to whimper, being unable to moan due to the sheer amount of pleasure she’s receiving from her favorite juniors. 

Dia could feel her pussy get wetter. While Chika played more with Dia’s insides, Yoshiko continued groping Dia’s breasts. As Chika inched closer and closer to Dia’s sacred grounds, Yoshiko sucked and caressed Dia’s breasts. Dia’s breathing becomes elaborate as she attempts to suppress her moans.

Finally, Chika touches Dia’s in her most sensitive spot as Yoshiko finishes massaging Dia. Dia is pushed over the edge and she lets all her liquids flow out. Chika quickly pulls out her finger out of Dia. Her nectar drips all over Chika’s hand and the floor. Out of curiosity, Chika tastes Dia’s nectar. Yoshiko also swipes her finger along the floor and savors it as well.

Dia falls onto the floor, exhausted from her orgasm. Chika helps Dia up as Yoshiko cleans her mess. “Dia-san, I hope you enjoyed that,” Chika says. Dia smiles. “It was great. Thank you, Chika-san,” Dia responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some comfort for dia lol
> 
> If you have any suggestions or prompt, leave them in the comments, I would love to read them!


	7. Tea Party (Mari x Riko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari invites Riko over for a friendly tea party. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late updates again. I've been getting busier and busier during the summer.

“What did you need me here for?” the auburn asked. The blonde put down her teacup when she finished sipping at the tea inside. “Riko-chan, did I ever tell you how cute you look?” the blonde asked. “E-Eh?” Riko said, flustered. The blush on her face reddened. “W-What do you mean, Mari-chan?” Riko asked. Mari gave off her signature smug face. “Exactly what I said, Riko-chan,” Mari repeated. She took another sip from her cup. Another moment of awkward silence passes. Riko drinks from her cup to try to alleviate the awkwardness. 

“ _Stay calm, Riko_ ,” Riko told herself, trying to not expose herself in front of her crush. “Riko-chan, you look really cute when you blush,” Mari comments again. Riko almost spits out the liquids in her mouth, but she contains then. “T-That’s not true…” Riko responds shyly. Riko looks down at the floor to prevent Mari from seeing her blush. Unbeknownst to Riko, Mari snuck up to Riko and held her by the chin. Riko’s eyes widened as Mari smashed her lips into Riko’s. Riko closed her eyes and let her body live in the moment. She could feel Mari slip her tongue past and play with the caverns of her mouth. Riko decides to get in on the action and do a dance with Mari’s tongue. 

After a while, Mari separates from Riko, leaving her gasping for breath. “You okay?” Mari asks. Riko nods. Mari gives her cheshire grin. “You think I wouldn’t notice you giving me those weird looks during club?” Mari teased. Riko blushed harder as she hid her face behind her hands. Mari giggled. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to hold back now,” Mari said with a husky tone. As Riko looked up, she saw Mari’s arm fly past her, slamming into the wall, right next to her. “ _A-A kabedon?!_ ” Riko thought. Mari inched closer to Riko’s face. “If I recall, you’re into these things, right, Riko-chan?” Mari asked. Riko’s brain was too overloaded to even process the events unfolding before her.

Mari went up to Riko’s ears and started nibbling on it. Riko started whimpering. Mari continued to leave marks along Riko’s neck until she stopped at Riko’s breasts. “I’ll be gentle, okay?” Mari said. Riko nodded. Mari slid off Riko’s skirt and slid her finger along Riko’s clit. Riko made a slight moan as Mari masterfully played with her clit. “I’m going in, Riko-chan,” Mari said. “P-Please be gentle,” Riko said. “Tell me if it hurts,” Mari said.  
Riko nodded and Mari entered Riko.

Riko attempted to silence her moans, but her attempts were to no avail. Mari was too good at using her fingers. “How is it, Riko-chan?” Mari asked. Riko moans as a response making Mari chuckle. “I’m glad,” Mari said. Mari continued to feel the insides of Riko’s body, slowly inching towards Riko’s sacred spot. 

Riko, deciding she shouldn’t be the only one being pleasured, slowly slid off Mari’s skirt without her knowing. “R-Riko-chan w-what are-” Mari started but was interrupted by sudden pleasure. “Mari-chan, it’s not fair how you’re only doing me. I want to do you too,” Riko said. Mari attempts to protest but is stopped by her moans. 

Suddenly, the two enter a silent battle. It was a battle to see who made the other orgasm first. The two continuously leak liquids and their moans get progressively louder. “ _I-I’m going to g-get her first_!” Riko thought. “ _Oh no you don’t, Riko-chan. I swear I’ll make you come first_ ,” Mari thought. Riko, trying to get the upper hand, inserts another finger inside Mari, which made her moan even louder. Mari, gave a grin and skips a step, and puts another two fingers into Riko. “T-That’s n-not-” Riko utters out. “I-If you do that to me, of course, I have to g-give a little payback,” Mari says. 

After quite a while of resistance on both sides, their fingers finally touched their most sensitive spots. Riko and Mari both give off their loudest moans thus far and their nectar drips out of their pussy. Riko and Mari still have their fingers inserted, not relenting. Mari giggles. “Wanna go for another round?” Mari asked. “You bet,” Riko says as she smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any suggestions or prompts in the comments below! I would love to read them.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	8. Under Arrest (Dia x Mari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a hard day at work for Dia Kurosawa. Right when she was going to have a break, an annoying voice rang out on her radio. She had more work to be done, but it was not the kind of "work" she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated. I've had this huge writer's block for a while. I didn't know what to write or how to write. To make it up, I've made this one a bit longer.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Officer 354, please report to the reported location. Possible robbery,” the radio beeped out. The raven-haired sighed and picked up the radio. "Officer 354, reporting for duty. En route to the given location," the officer said into the radio. She put down the radio and turned on the sirens. "Alright, let's get this over with," Dia said. She stepped on the gas and sped off.

When Dia turned the corner, she hit hard on the brakes, skidding along the road. She got out and looked at the scene. It was relatively calm despite having a possible robbery reported. Another strange thing is that the place being robbed was Izu Mito Sea Paradise. Dia had gone to this aquarium several times and there was nothing worth stealing here. Dia reloaded her gun and went inside. 

It was very calm, maybe a bit too calm. Dia went up to the front desk and asked where the suspected robber was. "Oh, she's over at the seal showcase. The staff is holding her down," the clerk said. Dia tilted her hat slightly and rushed over to the seal showcase.

When Dia arrived at the seal showcase, she was dumbfounded by her sight. There was a blonde who was strangling a penguin as staff struggled to take the penguin from the blonde’s grasp. “Miss! This is against the law! Please release it!” the staff demanded. “No! I own this place!” the blonde insisted. Dia went over and easily and safely took the penguin out of the blonde’s grasp. “H-Hey!” the woman protested. “Miss, you are under arrest! Put your hands up!” Dia demanded. “What? What did I do wrong?” the blonde protested. “Do as I say!” Dia commanded. The blonde grunted and relented. She held her hands in the air. Dia handed the penguin back to the staff. The staff bowed and hurried off to put it back. Dia handcuffed the suspected robber. “Walk,” Dia said. The woman slowly walked outside and towards the cop car.

Dia pushed the blonde against the cop car. “H-Hey! Don’t be so rough,” the woman protested. “Silence,” Dia demanded as she reached into the suspect’s pockets. “W-What are you doing?” the woman asked, flustered. “I’m searching for you. Stay still so we can get this over quick,” Dia responded. Dia found no signs of drugs on the woman’s body. She took out what seemed to be an ID in the woman’s back pocket. “Mari Ohara-san, that’s your name correct?” Dia asked. Mari nodded. “ _Sounds familiar_...” Dia thought. Dia continued searching around in her pockets and found nothing else. “Stay here,” Dia commanded as she opened the door to her car. She slipped on a pair of plastic gloves. “Are we done yet?” Mari asked, annoyed. “Almost,” Dia said. 

Dia took a deep breath. “ _Please just let this go smoothly_ ,” Dia thought to herself. Dia went under Mari’s shirt, which elicited the blonde to moan. Dia, startled, quickly withdrew her hands. “P-Please stay quiet, Ohara-san,” Dia said. Dia put her hands back under Mari’s shirt and went up to her breasts. “ _S-She’s wearing no bra_!” Dia thought. Mari smirked. “Miss Officer, feel free to touch my babies,” Mari teased. Dia blushed and continued touching Mari’s body. “As an officer on duty, I will not partake in such inappropriate behavior,” Dia quickly responded. Mari giggled. “Are you sure officer? It seems you are very lonely at night,” Mari chimed. Dia stayed silent and continued to blush. 

Dia crept her hands down to Mari’s hips and all the way under her skirt. “ _T-This woman is not wearing any panties either_!” Dia internally screamed. Mari moaned as Dia passed her fingers along her butt cheeks. “Stay silent!” Dia demanded. “Miss Officer, you’re lonely at night, aren’t you?” Mari asked. Dia’s cheeks flared up and she cleared her throat. “According to the protocol, I will need to detain you, Ohara-san,” Dia explained. “Aww, but that’s so _boring_! When can we get to fucking?” Mari asked. “You can indulge in your shameless activities after, Mari Ohara-san!” Dia yelled. Mari pouted and let herself get handcuffed. “Boo-hoo, Miss Officer doesn’t like having fun,” Mari murmured. “Perhaps you have a handcuff kink! You’re probably the S, right? I don’t mind playing the M~” Mari joked. “Ohara-san, for the last time, please stay silent,” Dia said.

Dia sighed and stepped into her patrol car. Mari was in the backseat making comments under her breath as Dia drove to the police station. This day was already going rough. There had been an increase in crime in the area and Dia was continuously rushed by the dispatcher to hurry. When she could finally get a break, she was called over to handle this insane woman. Dia sighed again and tried to relieve her headache. “ _When can I go home_?” Dia asked herself.

Finally, the patrol car rolled up to the station. Dia stepped out and opened the door for Mari to come out. Mari gave a smug look and hopped out. Dia gave a nudge to Mari’s back, signaling for her to walk. “Miss Officer~ so rough~,” Mari chimed. Dia gave a harder push which made Mari shut her mouth. “Who is this?” the officer from behind the counter asked. “Suspected robber. I just detained her. Please tell me there's an interrogator on hand,” Dia said. “Not your lucky day, Kurosawa-san. All of them are busy with all the crime going around these parts,” the officer responded as they looked back at their phone. Dia groaned as Mari let out a chuckle. “I guess it’ll just be me and you, right, Kurosawa-san~” Mari teased.

Dia could feel her veins popping out of her head. How have they not popped and left her bleeding to death, she wondered. As Dia shoved Mari into the interrogation room she slammed the door in frustration, leaving their ears ringing. “Kurosawa-san, why are you so mad?” Mari asked. Dia grunted. “Because you are so noisy,” Dia complained. “Sit down,” Dia commanded. Mari complied. Dia took Mari’s handcuffs off and threw them onto the floor. Dia plopped down onto her chair and folded her arms.

“Mari Ohara-san, we both want this over quickly, so please make this easier on both of us and comply with whatever I say or ask of you,” Dia said. “First question, why were you at the aquarium today?” Dia asked. Mari pouts. “I refuse to answer your question!” Mari says. Dia facepalms herself. “Second question, what were you doing with the penguin?” Dia asked. Mari pouted again and gave a “hmph”. Dia stood up and slammed the table. “Ohara-san! We can both be done with this quickly and smoothly! Why do you refuse to do so?” Dia yelled. Mari sighed.

“Kurosawa-san, perhaps you should calm down first,” Mari said. “How can I be calm when I’m dealing with people like you on a daily basis?” Dia mutters as she massages her temples. “First of all, I’m the owner of the aquarium,” Mari said. “It’s hard to believe that someone who tried to take an animal out of its habitat to be the owner,” Dia retorted. “I understand it’s quite hard to believe, but it is true. I obviously don’t have the papers on me officer, but I assure you I have full ownership of the aquarium,” Mari said. Dia slammed the table again. “Stop spouting bullshit, Mari Ohara-san!” Dia yelled. “Just admit to your crime so we can all be done! Don’t make this harder on both of us!” Dia said. Mari sighed. “Kurosawa-san. Are you sure you want to keep that tone with me?” Mari snapped. Dia flinched but retained her glare.

Then it hit her. She finally realized why that name sounded so familiar. Mari Ohara, the daughter of the CEO of several hotel chains. One of Uchiura’s biggest funders is her father. Dia gulped and bit her lip. She had just messed with one of the most powerful women in Japan. “Y-You’re t-that Mari Ohara?” Dia nervously asked. “Who else could I be?” Mari snorted. “ _Shit_...” Dia thought. “How you acted towards me was completely unacceptable as an officer, Kurosawa-san,” Mari lectured. “I-I’m sorry…” Dia said quietly. This was one of the first times she had messed up in her careers this badly. Who knows what Mari would do after she got out? Was she going to ask her father to stop funding Uchiura? Then it would leave the town in economic crisis. The town was a small oceanside town that hardly sustained itself. What was it going to do without one of it’s biggest sponsors?

“Although~ I wouldn’t mind forgiving you if you do me a favor~,” Mari said in her sexy voice. “W-What would that be?” Dia asked, nervously. Mari giggled. “Have sex with me,” Mari said. “Huh,” Dia deadpanned. “Dead serious. Make me have a good time and I’ll let you off the hook,” Mari said. Dia swallowed her pride and released Mari from her handcuffs. Mari shook her hands around. “It’s great being able to feel them again,” Mari said. “Do I really have to do this?” Dia muttered. “Mmhm. Besides, I want to see how you can do me~” Mari chimed. 

Dia hadn’t done anything like this in several years. Maybe it was her pride that stopped her from finding a partner. Dia slowly stripped down into her bra and underwear. Mari whistled. “Sexy~” Mari commented. Dia slowly approached Mari and swiftly took off her shirt. “Wow! You really are experienced in this~” Mari teased. “Silence you,” Dia said. Dia swiped her pants off, leaving Mari completely naked. “Do me hard, Kurosawa-san,” Mari whispered. “ _Who the fuck cares anymore. Fuck my pride _,” Dia told herself.__

__Dia pushed Mari into the chair and sat on her lap. First, she slammed her lips onto Mari’s, quickly slipping a tongue into hers. Mari let out whimpers in protest, as Dia’s tongue skillfully explores Mari’s mouth. Eventually, Mari gives up and her own tongue starts dancing with Dia’s. Dia lets go, to let Mari catch her breath._ _

__Before Mari can start talking, Dia starts nibbling on Mari’s ear, which makes her moan. Dia slowly licks her ear, until she bites down, making Mari squeal in pain. Dia lets go of Mari’s ear and goes to her breasts. They really were big and plump. Dia traced circles around her nipples, teasing her. “How cute. Really goes to show you’re a rich girl,” Dia said in her sexy low toned voice. Mari pouted. “Stop teasing me and-” Mari gets cut off mid-sentence as Dia clamps down on her nipple. Mari moans as Dia sucks on her nipples. As Dia’s mouth plays with Mari’s nipples, her free hand goes to the other boob. Her hand caresses the breast gently at first, but it soon turns to ferocious massaging. “K-Kuros-sawa-san… aah…” Mari whimpers. “Silence, Ohara-san,” Dia commanded. Mari obeyed but continued let out small sounds._ _

__Eventually, Dia’s pride went out the window and she went for the main course. She took her free hand away from Mari’s boob and went straight for Mari’s clit. “Already wet, are we, Ohara-san?” Dia said sexily. Mari giggled. “Who could not get wet when you’re doing them like this, Kurosawa-san?” Mari teased. Dia continued circling around Mari’s opening until her patience was gone. Dia swiftly inserted a finger into Mari. Mari’s attempts at howling were stopped by Dia’s mouth. “Mmnnmhmm…” Mari whimpered. Dia inserted another finger, which caused Mari to moan louder. Dia’s fingers went in and out. Pumping into Mari’s pussy, slowly, edging her sacred spot. “Aah… K-Kurosawa-san… I-I’m going to-!” Mari said before she stopped. Dia skillfully withdrew her fingers, letting her hard work show. Mari’s nectar dripped all over the chair, the floor, and Dia’s fingers._ _

__Dia was left in a daze until a chuckle snapped her out. “That was something, Kurosawa-san,” Mari said. It was then that all her pride and dignity came back to her. She just had sex with someone in custody while she was supposed to be interrogating her. Dia bit her lip. How could she allow such a mistake to happen? What was going to happen to her career? She built it up all these years just for it to be destroyed in a single moment. More importantly, how could she have let her restraints go? She had just violated an innocent woman._ _

__Dia was startled when the blonde quickly pecked her cheeks. “Don’t need to fret, I’ll keep this all a secret~” Mari said. “That’s not the problem…” Dia said. “Then what is? I won’t tell my dad to stop funding Uchiura. I won’t tell anyone about this either. What’s the problem?” Mari asked. “That’s not it!” Dia screamed. Mari’s eyes widened. “How could you have allowed for this to happen to you? Being raped by a stranger!  
Above all, I’m the maddest at myself… How the hell did I let my lust get the better of me… I’m a horrible human being,” Dia bitterly muttered. Mari went up and embraced Dia. “It’s okay. Don’t say those things about yourself. I’m glad you let yourself be free today. I really did enjoy today. I don’t feel any regret about today,” Mari whispered in Dia’s ears. Dia sniffled and let her tears fall. Mari continued patting Dia’s back, comforting her. “It’s okay… it’s okay…” Mari whispered._ _

__After Dia stopped crying and they both put their clothes back on, Mari broke the awkward silence. “Hey. Why don’t you work for me?” Mari proposed. “What do you mean?” Dia asked. “Well. A rich girl does need a bodyguard and I don’t mind having you work for me,” Mari said. “Are you really eager for a repeat of today?” Dia sternly asked. Mari giggled. “Of course! But I think you enjoyed it too,” Mari said. Dia blushed. “I-I want nothing of the sort,” Dia responded. “Ok, ok. Whatever you say,” Mari teased as she walked out the room. Dia followed behind trying to conceal her blushing face. “I never asked, but what’s your name?” Mari asked. “Dia, Dia Kurosawa,” Dia responded. “What a beautiful name, Dia-chan! I’m Mari Ohara, nice to meet you!” Mari said as she extended her hand, giving her signature grin. “Likewise,” Dia said as she shook Mari’s hand._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept sounded really good in my head and I absolutely butchered it. So naturally, I'm going to write a continuation. :^)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
